


Can't Hide

by hellareyna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Friendship, POV Ginny Weasley, Quidditch, Sibling Bonding, bisexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: Ginny is a second year and with the help of Angelina, she begins to learn more about Quidditch and herself. (Set during POA)
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. You Got That Something

**Author's Note:**

> Insert joke about how all ships are just "character you project onto x character you have a crush on." Work and chapter titles are from The Beatles- I Want To Hold Your Hand. Special thanks to [ Hannah ](https://lesbeanan.tumblr.com) for being my first ever beta.  
> Also the obligatory I hate JK Rowling that's why I'm rewriting her book and making it gay. Trans women are real women and their existence doesn't erase other women's lives and experiences but actually improves them.

As Ginny entered the Great Hall she glanced at the Gryffindor table looking for a spot. Fred and George had not so obviously suggested she sit with them in the Great Hall when they had spoken in the common room just a few minutes earlier, but she didn’t want them to think she had no other options. Although that _was_ typically the case. 

Spending her entire first year isolating herself and under the possession of dark forces hadn’t led to great friendship opportunities. It seemed now most of her friends were actually just her brother’s friends. She liked Harry and Hermione as well as Lee well enough but after 12 years of hand-me-downs, she would like something for her own. 

Once she approached the Gryffindor table she saw her fellow second-year, Colin Creevy chatting with a first-year she remembered from the sorting ceremony—Romilda. The girl looked fascinated by Colin’s Muggle photographs he was showing off. Ginny took a peek as well, amazed at the lack of movement in the pictures. It seemed that the rest of the second years were also enthralled in conversations that she didn’t feel brave enough to interrupt. 

There weren’t many students in Ginny’s grade at Hogwarts. It seemed many wizarding families had decided that being in a war was not the best time to have a child. Of course, by the time the children were growing up the war was over there had been a boom in wizarding babies. Ginny envied those children who would attend a Hogwarts bursting at the seams while her classrooms were filled with empty desks and chairs.

She thought of joining her brothers once again. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in what seemed like quite a heated discussion. Ron looked particularly tense. She wasn’t very interested in butting in there. So, almost in defeat, she searched the table for a pair of redheads who quickly caught her eye, and they both motioned her over with smiles.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were sitting almost at the end of the long table. George was stuffing his mouth with pastries while passionately speaking and Fred was mirroring him but with some toast. She walked over to them and sat beside Fred who was now speaking with the same passion she’d seen from George just moments before.

“I just don’t see why Wood won’t listen to Angelina’s ideas for a strategy against Slytherin. Their defense is bloody horrible, but that’s all he’s focused on.” Fred complained to his brother and fellow Beater.

“Honestly, he acts like he’s some kind of Quidditch expert when he’s just sat there in front of the hoops for the past five years.” George commiserated.

“He’s not in the action like us. The Beaters and the Chasers, we’re the ones who are _really_ putting it all out there during a match.”

“I’d like to see him try and fly when it’s raining and Hufflepuffs are throwing Quaffles that barely miss your head. He wouldn’t be such a pretty boy then, eh.”

Lee nodded sagely at the boys’ comments as if _they_ were now the Quidditch experts.

“What about Harry? The Seeker is in the action too!” Ginny piped in, wanting to be part of the discussion with her brothers.

“Harry?” Fred and George both laughed.

“He’s Wood’s little golden boy.” George quipped.

“He would never let him get hurt.” The other twin finished.

Ginny gave them a questioning look, “Didn’t Harry break his arm at the Slytherin match last year because of a rogue Bludger?”

“Yeah, and he once swallowed the Snitch when he was just a first-year, the youngest player in a century!” Lee chimed in. 

The twins gave Lee a scowl for contradicting them, “Still, if Wood wants advice on offense he should just bloody listen to Angelina.”

“If _we_ wanted advice on how to look like a fucking twat in front of a Quidditch hoop we’d certainly go to him.” 

Ginny silently raised her eyebrows at her brothers’ language before both of them realized what they’d said, quickly turned to her, and sputtered, “Don’t tell mum.”

She laughed hysterically and once the fear had left their faces they too began laughing with her. Even Lee started laughing. 

“What are you all giggling about?” Percy interrupted them as he strode past their spot at the Gryffindor table attempting to complete his Head Boy duties.

Ginny tensed. She knew Fred and George would now go off on a new tangent about how stupid Percy looked or how dumb it was that Percy even cared about Head Boy. Either that or Percy would scold the boys for misbehavior. Both the twins and Percy complained about the other’s perceived flaws but neither party made it easy on themselves. If even one side just listened she wouldn’t have to deal with so much fighting anymore. They were exhausting to be around when they were arguing.

“Scabbers,” Ginny blurted out hoping that would be an easy subject not to cause anyone to start fighting.

“Huh?” Ron shouted from much further down the table, “Why are you talking about Scabbers? What’s going on?”

She muttered under her breath. This had not been the boring conversation matter she’d been hoping for originally. It seemed Ron had some anxieties about his rat or was at least finally starting to care about the poor thing. 

“Why on earth would you four be talking about Ron’s rat?” Percy questioned her.

“Plenty of reasons,” Fred answered.

“Like how he’s still alive after all these years,” George continued, nodding along with his twin. 

“Seems to me to be a miracle beyond most magic.”

“Perhaps, he’s not a rat at all.” Fred proposed.

“We’re merely posing some philosophical questions about this miraculous rat.”

“You wouldn’t punish us for being curious now would you Perce?

Lee was just giggling to himself, barely holding it together causing Percy to give the boy an odd look. 

“Well carry on. So long as you aren’t planning on losing us any more house points,” He tutted, “If you’re still interested in some more _academic_ pursuits, Penelope and I will be spending the morning in the library together.”

“That’s all right Percy. I’m going to watch the boys’ Quidditch practice while I study.” She politely declined the invitation, not wanting to spend hours watching the two of them go on and on about their Arithmancy assignments as a form of flirting, again.

Percy nodded back at his sister. He seemed satisfied enough that she was safe and being taken care of so he went back to his seat, collected his books, and made his way to the Ravenclaw table where Penelope was waiting. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her stack of books as well and the two made their way towards the library. It was as if he was under a spell the way he watched her walk alongside him.

“Hey, Fred.”

“Yeah, George.”

“If I ever start acting like _that_ around a girl, remember to punch me.”

“Will do.”

They continued on with their breakfast. Ginny tried to tune most of what they were saying out. Sometimes overhearing the twins felt like a liability. As if she was a partner in a crime she never agreed to plan. It was best to just let them do what they wanted to do and stay out of it. 

Fred and George both rose.

“Well, it seems it is time to go to the pitch, Fred.”

“Indeed it is George.”

“Ginny?” Fred asked his sister, although they both already knew she’d be joining them. 

She had been joining them at their practices for a few weeks now. Fred and George kept telling her it was because she should always be there to prove her constancy to the team, and Wood if need be, but Ginny quickly had seen through their white lies. 

Her mother had doted on her all summer. She had barely let her out of her sight for six weeks. A small part of her had wondered if her mum would let her attend Hogwarts again. In the rare moments that she had escaped her mother, she would usually find that her brothers were missing. It took walking in on the twins bowing their heads as Molly shook her finger at them to realize that she was scolding them. Even Percy hadn’t been spared from it.

Her mum had definitely been worried about Ginny’s first year at Hogwarts. What parent wouldn’t be anxious about their youngest child at a wizarding boarding school? But when Ginny returned home after being possessed by the evilest wizard in modern history for nearly an entire school year, well, that was a bit more than anyone had bargained for.

Now, far from home, Ginny’s brothers took on the role of never letting her out of their sights. For the first two weeks, she had spent every afternoon with Percy and Penelope in the library as they stared lovingly at one another while preparing for their NEWTs. It had been excruciating. The twins took notice. Although they hadn’t spent much time in the library they did see how Ginny looked when she returned from her time there with Percy. 

So, they started inviting her to Quidditch practices. This was done not only out of fear of a howler from their mother, who always had a way of finding out about things like this, but also a mutual understanding of how boring Percy was to be around for long periods of time.

“I have some work I can do while you guys play.” She answered.

“But then you won’t get the benefit of watching us play. How can you follow our legacy if you don’t study up first?” Fred gasped dramatically.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “How can I pass my Transfiguration if I don’t study up?”

“It looks like we have another Percy on our hands, Fred” George teased.

She playfully smacked him on the arm and he retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

“How about you Lee, will you be joining us?” Fred asked his friend.

“Perhaps you can practice some of your commentary for the Slytherin game? I’m sure Angelina would _love_ to hear it.” George continued.

“As much as I’d enjoy watching you make asses of yourselves in front of Johnson I have bigger fish to fry,” He nodded towards the other end of the Gryffindor table where a group of seventh-year girls was sitting, clearly absorbed in their NEWTs textbooks. 

Ginny didn’t think Lee would have very much luck with them. However, she got much more work done when he wasn’t in the stands with her during the practices, making his lewd commentary, so she chose not to comment. 

“Well then we will be seeing you at lunch I presume, Mr. Jordan,” Fred tipped an invisible hat to his friend.

Lee nodded and then and the three Weasleys made their way towards the Quidditch pitch. Ginny walked between her two brothers as they continued to discuss their upcoming game with Slytherin. 

“So who will be their new captain do you reckon?”

Fred guffawed, “You didn’t hear? That stupid git Flint failed his seventh year. He’s _still_ here.”

“No way. A few too many Bludgers to the head perhaps?”

Ginny and Fred both laughed. Marcus Flint, although brilliant at Quidditch from the little Ginny had seen last year, didn’t seem particularly bright. 

“Maybe Professor Snape failed him so he would have to stick around and win them another cup?” Ginny piped in.

Her brothers both laughed harder, but then quickly stopped once they saw Alicia Spinnet approaching. 

“Hey Spinnet,” George practically screeched while both his brother and sister winced at the crack in his voice.

Alicia politely tried to hide her laugh as she joined them at Fred’s side, “Hi Weasleys, what a nice family outing we have here.”

George grinned once again, “Yeah ol’ Freddie and I decided we’d show Gin some _exclusive_ Gryffindor Quidditch.”

“I’m pretty sure the stands are open to everyone during practices,” Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, but they don’t get the Beater secrets. It’s a whole experience with us ya’ see?”

“And what exactly would those Beater Secrets be?” Alicia teased.

“Well if I told you then they wouldn’t be secrets now would they?” George joked back.

“But didn’t you just say you’ve told Ginny your so-called Beater secrets?”

George stuttered slightly, “Well yes, but it’s more like Weasley Quidditch secrets so she was already included.”

“Uh-huh,” Alicia rolled her eyes once again, “Well, I’m glad you’ll be joining us, Ginny. You know, when I was a second-year I would watch all the practices just hoping maybe Fred and George would fall off their brooms and I’d get a chance as Beater.”

“But she never got a chance, so she had to settle for Chaser.” Fred joked causing Alicia to give him a good-natured sock on the arm.

The four of them were now approaching the locker rooms where Wood and Katie were already talking. Ginny hoped that would mean George’s uncomfortable attempts to flirt with his teammate would end soon. 

“Lish!” Katie called from the doorway of the locker rooms.

“Katie,” Alicia shouted happily as she left the Weasleys to hug her fellow Chaser.

“Maybe you could ask Katie for some tips on talking to Alicia.”

“Oh shut up, Fred,” George moaned.

Wood walked towards the twins, leaving Alicia and Katie to continue chatting, “I think the Hufflepuffs must have hidden the bats after the last practice. Would you two come help me look?”

They both groaned and began cursing the Hufflepuffs but agreed to go help Wood. Thus, leaving Ginny alone outside the locker room. She looked around at the two Chasers who were enthralled with one another. Katie seemed to be laughing at every other thing her friend was saying. Ginny envied the intimacy they had. She hadn’t ever had a friend like that. 

Politely Ginny waved to the other girls and then walked towards the stairway that led up to the Quidditch stands. All alone the stairwell was quite eerie. It was empty and dark, despite the bright Autumn sun. The top of the stands was much nicer. It seemed like it would be one of the last few warm days before the cold and rainy Scottish Winter arrived. 

Once she reached her usual spot in the stands where she could watch the scrimmage she began reading her tattered copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_. Sometimes there were other spectators at practices, but today her fellow Gryffindors had decided to get the last of their weekend homework done instead of sitting out in the stands watching Wood yell at his team. None of the players had yet gone out on the pitch so she continued focusing on her reading she’d brought instead of staring at the empty field.

Fred and George had wanted her to come to their practice so she could improve her skills or if by some miracle one of the players decided to give up their coveted spot and hand it over to the second year. She knew she should pay attention to the practice. After all, Oliver was in his final year. She secretly hoped that if she played her cards right she could maybe play for the team as Keeper next year alongside her brothers. 

The twins had started as Beaters in only their second year, and Charlie had begun playing on the team in his third. She liked the idea of continuing the Weasley tradition of playing Quidditch. Especially since it would mean she would be able to actually play during the year instead of only during casual games with her brothers at home. It was nice to imagine but she didn’t like playing as Keeper very much. Too much waiting. She much preferred action. 

Perhaps Angelina or Alicia would decide that the pressures of NEWTs in their sixth year were too intense and Ginny would get a chance as a Chaser next year. There was no way her brothers would let something as small as academics get in the way of Quidditch so she didn’t have much of a chance of a position as a Beater until after they both had left. Then she would only be able to play on a team for three years which was hardly any time at all. 

She shook herself out of her anxieties. She was only a second year. Worrying about whether she could get on the team in four years wasn’t helpful. Hoping her fellow Gryffindors would need to leave the team wasn’t very kind either. They were doing well based on the practices she’d been dragged to thus far. There hadn’t been a game yet this year but Oliver had them practicing three times a week. Which meant Ginny was at their practices three times a week. 

Ginny had enjoyed watching the practices at first. It was fun to see Harry, the youngest and therefore lowest ranking, not get treated as wizarding royalty like he usually did. The twins always made sure to yell their quips at Oliver loud enough for Ginny to hear them as well. Oliver was always an impressive captain and seeing him coach the team made her melancholy she would never get a chance to play under his guidance. Katie and Alicia were brilliant chasers and it sometimes seemed they must have a mind link, the way they so effortlessly collaborated with the Quaffle. 

Then there was Angelina. The third chaser. 

Angelina flew on her broom as if they were one. During matches, it looked like she was an owl soaring through the air, not a girl on a broom. Today, her braids were pulled back into a ponytail so she could see properly while still having her hair perfectly styled. Ginny seemed to always self consciously play with her own flat red hair whenever she noticed one of Angelina’s new styles. Angelina was absolutely brilliant. She was the most skilled chaser in all of Hogwarts. Ginny thought she must be the best in all of Britain.

“Come on Bell, you can do better than that,” Wood called from the pitch where he was instructing the Chasers on a catching drill. 

“Shut up Wood we’ve been out here for an hour,” Alicia yelled at her captain.

“And we’ll be here all day if it means you can all get this drill done right,” He shouted right back.

“Ravenclaws have the pitch at three,” Angelina corrected him right as she effortlessly caught a Quaffle that Katie had thrown at her.

“Well then, we’ll be here till three.”

“You can’t seriously expect us to keep playing through lunch,” Fred whined.

“That’d be inhumane,” George protested.

“Okay, we will all be here until we all get these drills done right or until lunch. Whatever comes first.”

The whole team seemed to mumble together that that was fair enough and they continued on with the practice as usual. The twins practiced hitting Bludgers while the rest of the team practiced dodging them. Towards the end, as what seemed like a reward, all six of them, even Harry, practiced scoring. Some of the throws seemed more like they were aimed at Wood than the actual hoops, but Oliver took it in stride, praising his team’s determination. 

Finally, the captain blew his whistle and the team all sighed in relief. Everyone flew to the field and properly dismounted. Wood gave some sort of pep talk that Ginny couldn’t hear from the stands but she could tell her brothers were not taking it seriously. The team left for the locker rooms and Ginny knew that meant she would have to be leaving soon as well, so she made her way to the stairs to descend back down to wait for her brothers.

Once she reached the outside of the locker rooms the boys were already inside changing and, hopefully, showering. It was much easier to review her notes when she wasn’t continuously glancing at the pitch. Now if they would just let her work on her essay after lunch then she would have enough time to start on her homework for Astronomy before dinner. 

Her first year had been quite difficult academically. Getting possessed tended to hurt one's ability to review for exams and quizzes. This year she had promised herself to work as hard as possible on her academics. That was of course before she had realized how boring that was, especially when there was Quidditch to be watched.

“Hey, Ginny.”

When she looked up, she expected to see either the twins or maybe Harry interrupting her studying. Instead, she saw Angelina. The older girl was almost towering over Ginny as she spoke. It made her feel so small and watched. Like a bug under a glass. Angelina was so tall and Ginny was already short when she wasn’t sitting on the ground. 

“Hi Angelina,” Ginny grinned, “You were really great out there today. I’m sure you’ll do great against Slytherin.”

Angelina smiled, clearly flattered by the younger girl’s praise, “Thanks, Ginny. I saw you were watching our practice again.”

She blushed at the realization that Angelina had seen her in the stands just as she had seen Angelina. Perhaps being the only spectator had made her more obvious.

“Yeah, I like to watch Fred and George. They say the only way I can learn is by watching other players.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but I’m sure I could teach you some stuff if you want. I can’t imagine Fred and George make very good teachers and just watching isn’t very much fun.”

Ginny’s heart nearly skipped a beat, “That would be brilliant, but you really don’t have to, I get plenty of time practicing with my brothers during the summer holiday.” 

That was a lie. The only practice she had gotten that summer was once her mum had fallen asleep she would take one of her brothers’ old broom and fly around the garden. Her mother had been far too anxious to let Ginny play alongside her brothers.

“No, really, I insist, you’re clearly so passionate. I see the way you watch us during practice,” Ginny blushed at that, “Besides, we can’t have some _boys_ taking over my spot as Chaser once I graduate. Can’t have them tarnishing my legacy can we?”

“Well, I guess when you put it like that, okay then.” It was simply an offer she could not refuse, except one little problem, “But I don’t have my own broom.”

“Well there are some extras in the locker rooms, but Shooting Stars have a lot of steering issues. I could ask Alicia if I can borrow hers and you can use mine.”

Ginny almost couldn’t believe her ears, “Are you sure? I bet the school brooms are just fine.”

“Ginny, I promise you. Those brooms are so old that when they were made Professor Binns was attending Hogwarts.”

She laughed a bit at that, Angelina was so easy to talk to, “All right I guess I don’t have any excuses now, so when can we do it?”

“Well, I have to study with some mates from my Muggle Studies class tonight. Then, I have classes most of tomorrow, but we can meet tomorrow afternoon. How about right before dinner? Say, five o’clock?” 

Ginny nodded rapidly and her smile grew, “Yes, that would be brilliant.”

Angelina laughed at the younger girl’s eagerness. Ginny blushed, hoping she wasn’t embarrassing herself in front of the older girl.

“Ok. I’ll see you then.” Angelina waved and walked back towards the castle.

“You’ll be seeing her when?”

Ginny jumped at the voice and she turned around to see the twins standing outside the locker rooms. Fred’s hair was positively soaked while George looked quite proud of himself. She chose to ignore that.

“Angelina has offered to give me some Quidditch lessons,” She announced proudly.

“Has she?” George smiled mischievously, “and when would that lesson be?” 

Fred slapped his brother’s arm as a way of stopping him from going any further in his questioning, “That’s great Gin. Didn’t we tell you that coming to our practices would pay off?”

She should probably thank them. If she had joined Percy she certainly wouldn’t have made plans with Angelina. Thanking Fred and George for anything though would probably mean she would never hear the end of it. She simply nodded in agreement instead. Monday afternoon could not come soon enough.


	2. I Feel Happy Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets her first Quidditch tutoring session.

Ginny had been attempting to take notes on Professor Lupin’s lecture on the signs of vampirism for the past twenty minutes. But it was frankly impossible. Lupin was an excellent teacher, obviously much more proficient than Lockhart, but she just could not seem to concentrate. Every time she tried to put her quill to parchment and write down whether vampires were killed by sunlight or simply sensitive to it her mind wandered back to Angelina and their lesson later that day. 

She really liked Angelina. They had shared a common room and a table in the Great Hall for over a year now. Although, none of that compared to yesterday. Finally Ginny had had a full conversation with the older girl. Not only that but she had offered to help her with Quidditch.

One of Gryffindor’s star players certainly had better things to do than help a weird second year with Quidditch. But she still had decided to teach her. It was amazing she hadn’t died of shock right then and there. 

Ginny could picture it now. Just the two of them out on the pitch. She would be flying alongside the older girl up against the cool Autumn winds. Then Angelina would look at her and marvel at how impressive Ginny’s flying skills were despite her inexperience. Ginny would be modest but still flattered by her praise and then she would tell Angelina how much she enjoyed watching _her_ play.

“Hey, did you catch what he just said about the place of origin?” A blonde Ravenclaw seated next to Ginny whispered in her ear.

Ginny shuddered out of her fantasy, “No, I didn’t catch it either sorry,” She apologized in another whisper to the girl on her right. 

The blonde shrugged, “I can ask Mabel,” She then turned and asked her fellow Ravenclaw on her right.

Ginny silently scolded herself. Just yesterday she had told her brothers that she needed to focus on school this year. Now she was letting thoughts of Quidditch fill her mind when she should be focusing on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The Ravenclaw leaned into Ginny once again, “Mabel says that they’re native to either Moldova or Moldavia.”

Ginny quickly wrote down what the blonde was saying while simultaneously trying to once again listen to Professor Lupin’s lecture.

“Thanks,” Ginny muttered back, genuinely grateful that the Ravenclaw girl was being so helpful.

They both went back to listening to Lupin explain the origins of vampirism in Eastern Europe. It was quite an interesting topic, much better than the exaggerations Lockhart had taught the previous year. Despite her interest in the topic, her mind kept going back to Quidditch. And Angelina.

As Ginny was packing up her things to leave class the Ravenclaw girl next to her began speaking again, “Hey Ginny, would you want to come to the library with Mabel and I? We thought we would work on our vampire essays together before dinner if you haven’t already started yours.”

Ginny wasn’t too surprised the other girl knew her name while she didn’t know hers. After last year, and with several siblings at Hogwarts, she was a common topic for gossip. It figured that people would know about her. This girl didn’t seem to just want to hang out for the sake of getting gossip, it seemed she genuinely would like to help her. She could always count on Ravenclaws to care more about their studies than some rumors. Unfortunately, she already had her plans with Angelina before dinner and she didn’t know how she would be able to meet with her if she was waiting for her anywhere other than the common room.

“That’s so nice, but I already have plans for before dinner,” Ginny hoped her words came off as genuine, “Sorry.”

The other girl paused for a moment, staring off at the space above Ginny’s head, “Well that’s alright, see you, next class, then?”

Ginny nodded and then left the classroom and headed to the Gryffindor tower. It seemed she was just about to have a chance at a real friend of her own. Perhaps during the next class, the girl would talk with her again and they could study then. Maybe she could even learn the other girl’s name. It was either Lily or Lola or maybe Mona.

“Fortuna Major,” Ginny mumbled to the Fat Lady before racing into the common room only to find that Angelina had not yet arrived.

She groaned, it wasn’t that she was upset with her, she was just really excited and didn’t want to wait for a second longer. Not wanting to waste time as she waited, she took her copy of Beginner’s Transfiguration from her bookbag and sat at a table near a window. She started taking a few notes on some loose parchment she found at the bottom of her bag, but the window distracted her. From her view, she could just see the Quidditch pitch. The gentle movements of the flags surrounding the stadium, meant it was going to be a great day for flying.

“Hey little Weasley, are you ready to go?” Angelina called Ginny from across the common room, causing her to look up from her book. 

Ginny nodded aggressively, almost like a Muggle bobblehead her father had once shown her, and rushed to the other Gryffindor’s side. She didn’t even stop to put away her Transfiguration text she’d been reviewing. Hopefully, nobody would disturb her things between now and dinner. It was only an hour or so till then.

Angelina had two brooms in her hands as the girls made their way out the portrait hole, “I somehow managed to get Alicia to lend me her new Nimbus 2001, so you can use my Cleansweep Seven if that’s alright?”

Ginny gulped. She’d only ever used the Shooting Star she shared with Ron. It was not unusual to be passed by a butterfly on such a broom, but it got her off the ground. Once she’d been allowed to use Fred’s Cleansweep Five, but a Seven? That was one of the best brooms that money could buy. Second only to Nimbuses and Firebolts. Ginny may not have much playing experience with Quidditch but her extensive reading on all things Holyhead Harpies meant she knew all the technical stuff and part of that was knowing which broom was best. Angelina’s broom was almost certainly one of them. 

It was a bit intimidating to practice Quidditch at Hogwarts for the first time not only in front of Angelina but on such a powerful broom. Even though she felt a bit uneasy she tried to control her face. Angelina was being so generous, and Ginny wouldn’t want to do anything to upset her.

“That’s brilliant,” she hoped her enthusiasm would hide her nerves, “Thanks again for this lesson.”

“Don’t even mention it, I was serious about wanting a good player to take my place. I know this is probably embarrassing to you, but Fred and George do talk about you a lot. They always mention how much you love Quidditch and can somehow manage to play on their old Cleansweeps.”

Ginny was surprised to hear that. She could imagine Percy telling her mother how proud he was that she wasn’t a troublemaker or Charlie telling her brothers about her flying skills, but never the twins telling their friends about her. It wasn’t that they were selfish exactly, more like they were one-track-minded. 

They walked in silence for a while. Angelina waved at some fellow fifth years and Ginny awkwardly stood by her side as they joked in passing. She didn’t really know what to say to her. Both girls were Gryffindors sure, but Angelina was three whole years older than her. They hadn’t exactly spent much time together outside a few conversations in the common room. 

“I really like the Holyhead Harpies,” She blurted out awkwardly hoping to end the silence.

If Angelina was startled by Ginny’s random comment she didn’t let it show, “They’re a great team. I would love to play for them once I leave Hogwarts.”

Ginny smiled, this wasn’t as awkward as she had feared. They both already had a love of Quidditch in common, and she could talk about Quidditch for hours. That was easy enough.

“When _you_ play for them I’ll be _your_ biggest fan.” 

“I don’t know. It’s pretty competitive.”

“Well, next year you’ll be captain and then they’ll have to see how great you are.”

Angelina smiled, flattered, “Ginny, I only played one game last year. How could you possibly know if I’m any good?”

“I’ve seen you at all the practices! Besides, you’ve been on the team longer than anyone. Except for my brothers, I guess, but I can’t imagine McGonagall letting either of them be captain.”

“I can’t imagine only one of them being captain either. I’ll bet if Fred got it George would somehow make them give him a spot as co-captain.”

“And they would never do that so it would obviously have to go to you,” Ginny explained.

“Well that’s very kind of you but I already decided I would help you with Quidditch you don’t need to flatter me anymore.” Angelina joked.

Ginny felt herself blushing. She suddenly had nothing more to say. If only they could get to the pitch faster so they could have something to talk about again. Her uncertainness around Angelina was so weird. She had never felt unable to find her words around someone like this before. Except maybe Harry, but he was a boy so that was totally different.

Still, she admired Angelina and certainly did not want to embarrass herself in front of her. So, she tried to just prepare herself for flying as they now made their way across the school grounds. 

Today was less lovely than Sunday had been. Maybe it really had been the last good day before Winter fully took over. It wasn’t windy or rainy but the sky had been a dull gray all day. The overcast didn’t seem like it would lead to rain anytime soon, but it didn’t make for the best flying conditions. Sun would have been preferable. At least it wasn’t windy out today.

Once they were at the pitch Angelina handed Ginny her broom.

“Now I know you’ve flown at home before and all first years get a flying lesson from Hooch, but I think flying casually and flying as a Chaser is very different. As a Chaser, you must be able to fly with one, or sometimes none, of your hands. You have to keep your eyes open for your teammates throwing Quaffles and your opponent’s Bludgers. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Ginny nodded. This was what she liked about Quidditch. There was never a dull moment. Fred and George had been right, Beaters and Chasers were never not in the action of it all. It seemed exhilarating. She wanted to feel that adrenaline rush.

“This will just be a quick session so I don’t see any reason to change out of your uniform,” Ginny now realized she was still wearing her robes and Gryffindor tie. She hadn’t even thought to change, “But you may want to put your hair up just so you can see better.”

Ginny went to grab a hairband from her wrist but saw that it was naked. She looked at Angelina awkwardly.

“Oh, that’s no problem let me,” Angelina took a hairband from her wrist and handed it to Ginny who felt a quick spark in her stomach at the small gift from the other girl. 

While Ginny put her hair up Angelina explained further and the two went over to the locker rooms to grab a Quaffle for their practice.

“You know, the teams here _are_ pretty unfair,” Angelina spoke as if she was thinking aloud.

“What do you mean?”

They had discovered the Quaffle under some Slytherin practice jerseys that smelled like death. It seemed like a good way to intimidate the competition, Ginny noted.

“Well, there are only seven spots on the Quidditch team and it’s not like the captains will try out every position again every year. So once someone has a spot on a team and they’re in your year you have no chance.”

“I guess,” Ginny didn’t really see where she was going with this.

“Well take me for example. When I tried out for Chaser in the second year, there were a bunch of other Gryffindors vying for my spot but since I got it none of them have a chance.”

“If they weren’t good enough to beat a second year I don’t think they really deserved a spot,” Ginny joked.

Angelina laughed, “Yeah, I guess not, but I wish there was a fifth team or something. Like everyone who almost got on each of the house teams. It’s not fair only twenty-eight students get a chance every year.”

Ginny shrugged, “Well, I guess we should thank Merlin you’re one of those lucky few.”

Angelina smiled, “Yeah, I guess we should. Now, how about we do some actual Quidditch instead of just talking about it?”

Ginny grinned so wide her cheeks hurt as Angelina handed her the Cleansweep, “Let’s do it!”

With that, the two girls began their practice. As it turned out, Ginny had no problem mounting her broom. In fact, flying didn’t seem much of a problem for her at all. Even flying with no hands as Angelina and she passed the Quaffle back and forth while making their way up and down the pitch came easy to her. What seemed to be most difficult was actually comprehending the words that came out of Angelina’s mouth. 

She constantly felt herself getting distracted. Whether it was noticing the light freckles that were scattered across her nose or wondering how she got her lips to appear so soft, Ginny felt as if she couldn’t actually concentrate enough to hear Angelina speak. Most of the instruction was quite intuitive so the actual words didn’t matter much so long as she went along with the drills. 

It wasn’t until Angelina was playing as Keeper while Ginny practiced making shots that she feared being preoccupied would become an issue. If just looking at Angelina made her mind wander how could she focus enough to score on her while also trying to focus on staying up in the air. It was a difficult balance. So she focused on how she wanted to impress Angelina and let that guide her as she also tried to outsmart her. 

“Maybe you aren’t totally perfect, Little Weasley,” Angelina teased once she finally was able to block one of Ginny’s attempts on the hoops. 

“And maybe you aren’t either,” Ginny joked when Angelina was once again unable to block the next shot.

Angelina laughed off the comment and they continued the exercise for a while. After a few more shots she held her hand up as if to indicate she needed a pause. She then took her wand from her robes and muttered a spell Ginny couldn’t hear. 

“Crap,” Angelina groaned, “I promised Wood I’d be there for a team meeting during dinner and it’s already starting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I was the one who lost track of time. You didn’t know about the meeting. Besides, I had fun.”

 _That_ made Ginny’s neck feel hot and her stomach feel weird again. Must be because the exhaustion from the workout finally hit her. They both landed on the ground and quickly sped off to the Great Hall, hoping not to face the wrath of Wood. 

Luckily by the time they had scurried to the Gryffindor table and found Wood, the full team hadn’t arrived.

“Fred and George are missing just before dinner. What a surprise,” Alicia deadpanned.

“That’s never a good sign,” Angelina said as she sat beside Alicia and motioned for Ginny to sit by her other side. 

She was surprised at the invitation but awkwardly sat down beside her. Silently, she watched and listened as the older girls joked and teased their teammates. When Harry joined the group as another late arrival, she waved but stayed quiet.

“Look who decided to finally show up,” Angelina smirked as the twins approached the table.

“Ladies,” George greeted his teammates, “And gentlemen.”

Wood rolled his eyes, “I don’t know why I decided to wait for the whole team when I knew you two would be late.”

“We had a prior commitment.” Fred protested.

“Leaving dung bombs outside the Slytherin common rooms isn’t a prior commitment,” Katie remarked.

“It is when we’re playing them this weekend.” George defended himself.

“A bit of friendly pranking between rivals,” Fred added.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about,” Wood interrupted, “We won’t be playing Slytherin this weekend after all.”

“Malfoy,” Harry groaned.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Yes actually. How did you know?”

“Because it’s always something to do with him isn’t it?” Harry complained.

“Yes. Apparently, he’s claiming that because a hippogriff attacked him he is unable to fulfill his role as Seeker this weekend and we’ll be playing against Hufflepuff instead.”

“That’s something a team can do?” Ginny spoke up.

“It is when your dad is on the school’s board,” Wood explained with a shrug.

“Well I guess you won’t be needing my advice about Slytherin’s defense then will you?” Angelina asked him.

“Yes, but Hufflepuff is not to be underestimated.”

There was a pause and then the entire team as well as about half the Gryffindor table began laughing at the comment. Wood attempted to cut in by explaining the captain, and seeker, Cedric Diggory was absolutely going to push them as a team but it was no use. Everyone was now laughing and enjoying their meals, clearly relieved they wouldn’t be facing Slytherin.

Fred leaned across the table and stole a bun from Ginny’s plate despite having two already on his plate, “How did your lesson with Angelina go?”

Ginny beamed at the attention, “It was fantastic.”

Angelina noticed the subject change and turned to Fred, “We may be looking at three Weasleys on the team pretty soon. She has some serious talent.”

“Well, you can thank us for that,” George said a little too smugly.

“From what I heard you two weren’t any help to her at all. She’s just natural talent. Which makes sense that you had nothing to do with it considering your track records.”

George cowered at the comment and Fred laughed at his embarrassment. Ginny even cracked a smile at the joke at his expense as well as the compliment at hers. Angelina had a way of making someone feel adored from even a simple comment. She could make anyone feel special and happy inside.

Ginny couldn’t wait to watch her demolish Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to imagine that a Quidditch lesson on a really nice broom is like if your driver's ed instructor had you drive a Lexus. Also, I probably won't be updating this super regularly because I start classes again this week, but fingers crossed since I only plan on having 2 or 3 more chapters.


	3. I Think You'll Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Katie stumble upon Ginny waiting for Angelina.

Angelina’s Muggle Studies study group would be ending at five and she had said that afterward, they could practice on the pitch together until dinner. This meant that now, at five o’clock, Ginny was waiting outside the Gryffindor fifth year girls’ dormitory.

The last few weeks had been filled with meetings similar to this. Whenever they weren’t both in class or at the Gryffindor team practices, they were having tutoring lessons together. Even after the devastating loss against Hufflepuff, Angelina seemed just as eager to help train Ginny. She said it helped distract her from her impending OWLs and Oliver’s insistent nagging.

Waiting in the stairwell felt awkward as she was passed by a group of seventh years who mumbled something about whether they had been that obnoxious when they were younger. Perhaps it would be more courteous if she simply waited in Angelina’s dormitory. The door was ajar and she noticed the room was empty. Surely nobody would be mad if she waited in the room instead of at the doorway.

She entered the room and it was empty just as she had thought. It was much neater than the other dormitories she had been in before. She supposed boys’ rooms were just naturally messier than girls’ rooms. Even Percy’s dormitory was messier than this one. She supposed that may have more to do with Wood than her brother the perfect prefect.  
  
Still, being neat didn’t mean a lack of personality. Angelina’s bed had a Holyhead Harpies banner hanging between the posts and Quidditch Weekly magazines on the side table.

She noticed what must be Alicia’s bed had moving photographs of her alongside Katie and Angelina, pinned onto the wall beside it. There was a large poster of Holyhead Beater Gwenog Jones smiling alongside the photos. Her bedside table was a mess of candy wrappers and issues of Witches Weekly and a Muggle magazine she didn’t recognize.

She was just about to inspect the third bed in the room when a noise interrupted her snooping. From her spot in the middle of the room, she turned around to see two girls laughing and shutting the door behind themselves. It was Alicia Spinnet returning to her dorm with Katie Bell alongside her.

“So then I told Cormac that I would sooner snog a mountain troll than join him for a Hogsmeade weekend,” Katie Bell laughed, clearly in the middle of recounting a story, as she had not yet noticed Ginny.

“Well, what did he say to that?” Alicia joked back to Katie while wrapping her arms around her waist and walking backward.

“He said that of course a Chas—”

It was at that moment Katie and Ginny both froze as they locked eyes. Katie cut off her story and straightened herself and nudged Alicia as if informing her she should be doing the same. Ginny felt awkward, if not confused seeing as she seemed to remember Katie was a fourth-year still. Shouldn’t she be in her bedroom?

Both of the older girls had expressions similar to the twins after their mother had caught them doing something particularly mischievous. The glances they were sharing seemed to indicate she had seen something she shouldn’t although she couldn’t quite place what it had been.

The two were friends and they only seemed to be hugging. Girls hugged their friends all the time. Friends would of course spend time in one another’s rooms. Hermione was almost always found in Ron and Harry’s dormitory as opposed to her own.

“Um, I was just waiting for Angelina,” Ginny spoke up just to break the silence.

Alicia cleared her throat, “Oh of course, for the Quidditch lessons,” Ginny nodded, “Don’t you usually wait in the common room for her?”

“She said she wanted to show me something in her room so I should wait by the room. It was empty so I came in here instead of clogging up the stairs. She only told me at lunch.”

Katie whispered something to Alicia that Ginny couldn’t hear and Alicia responded with a shrug. It made sense they were annoyed. Being in someone else’s dormitory when they weren’t around was strange. They had good reason to be irritated.

Katie walked over to her friend’s bed and flopped herself down dramatically. Alica sighed and then joined her.

“I’m sorry for being a bother. I’ll just go wait in the common room,” She attempted to sound apologetic as she made her way to the door.

But Alicia sat up for her bed with an almost confused look on her face, “We’re not mad at you Ginny.”

“You’re not? Well, don’t be mad at Angelina then either because she just told me to wait in the hall.”

“I’m not mad at her either,” Alicia laughed a bit at that.

Katie sat up and gave Alicia a look that made her roll her eyes. Perhaps Katie was mad and Alicia was trying to hide it from Ginny. It was apparent she seriously lacked understanding in the whole, how being friends with girls worked.

“You two must have been wanting to study. It’s fine I’ll just wait in the common room.“

Now Katie laughed which earned her a jab in the ribs from her friend.

Ginny felt as if it was bubbling inside her and she just had to spit it out, “Why are you guys being so weird?” she asked bluntly.

They gave one another nervous glances. Katie stood up abruptly from her place on Alicia’s bed and awkwardly sat on the floor. Alicia avoided eye contact and started picking at her nails. How were they somehow, being weirder now than before? Maybe pointing it out hadn’t been the best strategy.

“So, how do you like the second year so far, Ginny?” Alicia asked not even trying to be subtle about the quick subject change.

It would probably be polite to just let her change the subject, “I like Professor Lupin’s class a lot. His lessons are always fun.”

Alicia nodded and the three all began discussing Lupin’s class. They both agreed he was a much better teacher than Lockhart had been the year prior. They laughed at some anecdotes about Lockhart’s terrible lessons. Katie recounted a story of Lockhart’s predecessor getting spooked by a crup that had all of them in stitches laughing.

As they continued talking, Ginny joined Katie and sat by her spot on the floor, but Alicia stayed on the bed. It felt easy to talk with the two of them. It had been a mistake to think the two friends had something unique she wouldn’t understand. She almost felt torn when Angelina finally showed up in the dormitory.

“I’m so so sorry Ginny,” She said as she rushed in the door, “We went overtime reviewing electricity. Fred kept trying to argue me on it.”

Ginny glanced over at a clock on Alicia’s bedside. They would not even have a full hour to practice together before dinner. That didn’t even take into account the time it would take them to walk down from the tower. There was no way they’d be able to play together tonight. 

“It’s okay Angelina. Alicia and Katie kept me company.”

Angelina glanced up from where Ginny sat to see her friends, “Shoot, sorry Lish, I forgot to tell you that I told Ginny to wait for me here. I had thought you’d be at Gobstones club anyways. Don’t they usually meet Sunday?”

Alicia and Katie gave one another glances with raised eyebrows. Angelina had very clearly caught Alicia in a lie. Why she had lied, Ginny didn’t quite understand, maybe Angelina had just misunderstood her dorm mate. 

“Decided to ditch,” Alicia said with a shrug, “Katie and I both needed to study.” 

Angelina looked around at the room that was very clearly missing any kind of studying material. Ginny hadn’t thought either of them had looked like they were planning to study when they’d entered the room earlier. They were clearly lying but Angelina seemed to not dwell on it.

Angelina turned to Ginny, “I know you’d hoped to practice on the pitch for two hours but I’m sure an hour of flying will be worthwhile.”

“Oh shit,” Katie interrupted Angelina who scowled at her, clearly wanting to hurry up and get to the pitch, “Ravenclaw signed up for the pitch tonight. They got clearance to practice in the dark now because they have that new Seeker.”

Angelina was still glaring at her fellow Chaser, “Katie! Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t know you wanted to tutor Ginny tonight. It’s nearly December. It’s not like most people want to be outside past four o’clock this time of year.”

“Especially with a madman serial killer on the loose,” Alicia noted.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t think they’re letting anyone out after sunset anymore unless it’s school-sanctioned. Not since Halloween,” Katie explained letting the words she didn’t say speak volumes.

Angelina just groaned. Ginny wanted to reach out and comfort her but that may be too weird she worried. So she just kept her hands to herself and stayed quiet. Her hands felt sweaty anyway so she just wiped them on her robes casually.

“Who’s the Seeker?” Alicia asked Katie, changing the subject from the break-in.

“Some fourth year,” she said as she began searching through Alicia’s bedside table.

“Yeah, but who?” Angelina pestered, getting more and more frustrated by the other girl’s nonchalance.

“I dunno,” She responded but only after she had found a loose Chocolate Frog in the drawer.

“But, you’re a fourth-year?” Alicia asked, “Don’t you have classes with Ravenclaws? How do you just _not_ know?”

“Listen, I’m taking Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, _and_ Ancient Runes as well as the rest of my generals, and _now_ I have Wood’s new schedule of five practices a week and he pesters me about everything Quidditch at every single meal. On top of that, there was a break into Gryffindor just last week that’s got me just a _tad bit_ on edge. I don’t exactly have time to pay attention to the newest fourth-year gossip.” Katie spat out and then shoved the Chocolate Frog in her mouth.

In the silence, the three other girls looked around at one another wanting to give Katie a second to calm down. She was typically a little melodramatic but they didn’t want to push it more than necessary.

“Wouldn’t knowing they’re practicing tonight count as gossip?” Angelina joked.

“Wood told me during one of his pestering sessions at breakfast today.” Katie practically whined, “That’s the only reason we didn’t have it tonight.”

Katie huffed then flung herself onto Alicia’s bed. Ginny saw Angelina bite her lip to hold back a laugh.

“Stop being so dramatic Kat,” Alicia laughed as she fell to lay beside her, “We don’t have practice again till tomorrow afternoon.”

This only made Katie groan more and now Ginny was biting back a laugh as well.

“Well even though we can’t go out on the pitch I still wanted to show you something,” Angelina said as she led Ginny over towards her trunk.

She began rifling through the trunk in search of something. Ginny watched and stood next to her not sure if she could peak into the trunk or if it was a surprise. Was peeking into someone’s trunk too personal? She considered the privacy of an open trunk for a moment but then Angelina stood with something folded up in her hands.

“Here. I didn’t wrap it or anything, but I got it yesterday in Hogsmeade.” 

Ginny took the gift and slowly unfolded it as if it might break. It was a jersey. A green Quidditch jersey. A Holyhead Harpies green jersey, specifically Gwenog Jones’s jersey. 

“She’s not a Chaser, I know, but the jersey selection in Hogsmeade is surprisingly limited. Well, not really, they had a bunch of _male_ player’s jerseys. Which is _so_ typical, but I hope you like it.” Angelina explained.

“Angelina, it’s perfect.” Ginny gushed, “I love Gwenog Jones. It’s perfect. Thank you so much. I can’t believe you thought of me. I don’t know if I have enough money to pay you back yet, but I’ll try—.”

Angelina cut her off, “Are you kidding? It’s a gift Gin. Don’t worry about it. Besides, teaching you is a gift in itself. I can’t wait to see you play in a real game someday.”

Ginny felt her cheeks get hot. She cursed her pale skin for making the blush so obvious. Maybe it wasn’t as obvious as it felt. 

“Thanks. I’m sorry we didn’t get to play tonight.”  
Angelina waved her hand in dismissal, “It’s probably for the best. I should be getting back to the library anyway to help with the study group. Your brother needs _someone_ to help him get more than a T in at least one class.”

Ginny laughed, although Angelina may be at least partially kidding there was some truth to it. She watched as Angelina grabbed the books she had dropped when she’d entered the room and then raced off down the tower’s stairs.

“So Ginny,” Ginny spun around at the sound of Alicia’s teasing voice, “I was kinda planning on snogging Katie earlier so if you’d shake a leg that’d be much appreciated.”

“Shut up you idiot,” Katie laughed and began tickling and playfully slapping at Alicia.

The two girls were practically wrestling on the bed now. Alicia was yelling back at her friend something about how she loved it which was then followed by Katie telling her to stop being so goddamned cheeky. Ginny ignored them both as she was still quite startled by the revelation. 

“What?” Ginny gasped, “But she’s a _girl_ and _you’re_ a girl.”

The two stopped their wrestling. They both glanced at one another with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah well, that’s kinda the whole point,” Katie said with a smile.

“But you’re both girls?” Ginny sputtered, she needed to sit down.

“Uh-huh, that’s been established,” Katie teased, “I like girls, and she likes girls, so we’re dating.”

“Wow, way to make a girl feel special. I thought I was more than just some convenient fling,” Alicia snarked.

“Didn’t I already tell you to shut up?” Katie giggled and gave her a good-natured tickle to quiet her down.

“I didn’t even know girls _could_ like girls,” Ginny whispered to herself while they joked with one another.

The older girls then stopped their laughing and teasing. They both looked at one another with worried faces as if that was all they needed for a conversation. It was as if they had transcended the need for any words needing to be spoken aloud.

“But what about—,” Alicia began to ask before Katie gave her a look to cut her off.

She then huffed a bit and pushed herself up off the bed to sit beside Ginny on the floor. Katie took her hand in hers. It felt safe. Ginny let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding.

“This must be kinda confusing then,” Ginny nodded at Katie’s soft words, “Alicia and I are girlfriends. As in we’re dating. As in I don’t like boys at all. I only like other girls like most girls like boys. Sometimes though people can like both boys and girls.”

“Like Freddie Mercury!” Alicia chimed in, Ginny noticed that she was now skimming through one of the magazines that had been sitting on her bedside table.

“Who?” Both Ginny and Katie asked.

“Like George Michael? David Bowie? Lord Snowdon? Janis Joplin?” Katie and Ginny’s faces still didn’t show any recognition as Alicia listed off names, “Ugh you purebloods are so boring. Who in your world likes both? Merlin? Probably.”

“You like both?” Ginny asked somewhat meekly.

“Yeah,” Alicia nodded pausing her skimming, “Because like Katie is beautiful and I love her to death but that Cedric Diggory? He’s one proper fit bloke.”

Ginny considered this. She had only ever thought she’d had a crush on Harry. He was cute and kind and he’d even saved her life. But if she could also like girls. What did that mean?

“Remember when I told you to shut it?” Katie asked with a smile and a tilt of her head.

“No, but I remember when you wanted to snog me.” Alicia giggled.

“But don’t all girls think other girls are pretty?” Ginny asked Alicia, ignoring her banter with Katie.

The two girls both considered this for a moment. Alicia even stopped looking at the magazines.

“It’s a bit different. Like I think a painting is beautiful in the same way I think about some people. That’s just admiration. Sometimes it’s a bit of jealousy and wanting to look like them,” She turned her magazine so they could see a photograph of a stylish Muggle woman, “Like look at Mariah here? She’s so fit. I wish I could look like that. But the way I feel about Katie isn’t just jealousy or admiration. I don’t just think she’s beautiful. I love how she’s so dramatic while also being super kind and caring. I love how when she laughs her whole body shakes and sometimes she even snorts. I don’t love her because she’s beautiful, she is beautiful because I love her.”

At this, Katie released Ginny’s hand and leaped up on the bed to kiss her girlfriend. There was an obvious flush on her cheeks that reminded Ginny of herself. 

“I love you too.” Ginny heard her say between kisses.

Ginny saw that as her cue to leave as she avoided looking at them snogging, “Um, I think I’ll be leaving now.”

Katie paused her kissing, “Oh sorry,” she giggled, “If you ever need me you know where I am.”

Ginny considered that. She wasn’t entirely sure what Katie was getting at with the invitation. Although, there was a thought creeping in the back of her head that she was trying her best to ignore. When Alicia shouted something else about how she would also be there to talk which Katie shot down with a reminder to shush Ginny didn’t hear any of it. The door closed behind her and she walked down the tower’s stairs towards the common room. Her mind was racing with possibilities and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not British and I wasn't alive in 1993 and I fear that is incredibly obvious in this chapter. Shout out to me for focusing on writing fanfic instead of my actual classwork. If I can't get As at least I'll get kudos and comments amirite?


	4. Say That Something

As Ginny tossed and turned in her bed she tried to avoid looking at the clock across the room. She was not ready to accept how few hours she had left to sleep before it was Monday morning. Her thoughts were keeping her up and if she had to worry about her lack of sleep as well, she would just become even more anxious.

Alicia and Katie’s words from earlier were bouncing around in her head. It felt like too much information to take in at once. She shouldn’t be that surprised she supposed. If men and women could love one another in that way why couldn’t two women? It made her feel foolish for not knowing about the possibility before today.

When the girls had explained that despite both being girls they were a couple her mind had raced. She hadn’t known that was a possibility. Now that she knew it was, she felt both relieved and terrified. It seemed that getting answers from the girls only meant that she now had more questions for herself.

At moments during the conversation, it had felt as though they knew something she didn’t. Why had Katie offered to help her? She knew she certainly hadn’t meant help with Quidditch. 

It shouldn’t be so complicated. _I like boys_ , she reassured herself. Then that little voice came back to tell her that so did Alicia, but she had definitely seen her gushing over that Muggle woman from the magazine and then snogging Katie.

Why had they had to tell her all these things? Now she just felt so confused. Before it had been easy. She, a girl, only liked Harry, a boy. It made sense. He was cute and kind and that meant she had a crush on him. Thinking those things about a boy meant you liked them.

Then she thought of Angelina Johnson. How she thought she was the best at Quidditch, but also how she sometimes got distracted watching her. Maybe it was like how Alicia said you could just admire someone or be jealous of how they look. Ginny was quite happy with how she looked and even if she wasn’t there was no way she could ever look like Angelina. 

Then there was the way she always felt so nervous whenever she saw her. Ginny considered this. The only person she had ever felt this nervous around was Harry. Harry was also so cool and sweet. But he was a boy. 

This was so confusing. Thinking this kind of thing about a boy would obviously mean she liked him. It would be so simple. But Angelina wasn’t a boy, so it wasn’t.

Maybe she just really wanted to be Angelina’s friend. Friend crushes, that had to be a thing, right? How could she tell the difference between wanting to be her friend and… She didn’t even have enough friends to compare the feeling to having a crush.

If she _did_ have a crush on her then did that mean she was like Alicia and Katie? Or just Alicia she supposed. She liked boys too, so she wasn’t like Katie who only liked girls.

Although, perhaps she didn’t actually like Harry. No, that couldn’t be it. When she had visited Harry in the hospital wing after he crashed last Quidditch match she could barely speak. He was so handsome her thoughts didn’t make sense around him.

And when she was flying with Angelina she never caught what she was saying because she was focusing on looking at how her amber eyes sparkled. That wasn’t any different. Well, except for her gender.

Her reasoning seemed to be going in circles. Thinking about anything this late at night wasn’t the best idea, so she rolled over to fall asleep, almost in defeat. As she felt herself nodding off she heard birds begin chirping. So much for getting enough sleep.

* * *

At breakfast, Ginny found herself nearly falling asleep into her porridge. She tried sipping on a hot tea in the hopes that it would wake her up, but she just kept yawning. It was no use, she would be exhausted all day.

“I hope you’re tired from studying,” Percy chided her.

She rolled her eyes, causing the twins to squawk with laughter.

“Only you stay up late _studying,_ ” George taunted.

“Yeah other people actually _do_ things,” Fred teased.

“I do things,” Percy stammered, “Besides, it’s your OWLs year. You should both be studying non-stop.”

“The things we’re gonna do don't require OWLs,” George said.

“We already have that natural talent you just can’t teach in schools,” Fred added.

“Like what, being annoying?” Percy snapped.

“Ooh good one Perce,” George said in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

“We’re so proud,” George wiped away imaginary tears, ”You’re getting better every day.”

Ginny continued eating her meal as the twins continued ribbing Percy. The sight was a typical occurrence at the Gryffindor table. A few students might look a bit aghast at the confrontations until one of their fellow housemates, with siblings, would explain that this was actually completely normal. 

She agreed. Today was actually one of her brothers’ better days since Percy was actually acknowledging the twins' presence and the twins' teasing was mostly friendly. The twins eventually grew bored of pestering their prefect brother so they stood up and gathered their books.

“My dearest sister,” George put on a voice and took a bow towards Ginny, “I fear I may have to depart these premises until our midday luncheon.”

“Is this really necessary?”

Fred ignored Percy and joined in the imitation, “We shall bid you adieu, but I anticipate seeing you nigh our rehearsal of the grand ole sport Quidditch at dusk.”

Ginny thought about the prospect of seeing Alicia, Katie, and Angelina again. All of them in their element. 

The very thought made her neck feel hot. It wasn’t the same anymore. She was surprised her overthinking wasn’t causing her thoughts to overflow out her ears.

“Um,” She stared at both the twins blankly, “I already told Percy I’d study with him and Penelope later.”

Percy paused his spoon on its way to his mouth. He had not been told anything, but he wasn’t going to throw away a chance to have something the twins didn’t. So he just nodded and then continued eating.

“Well then I guess we’ll see you at dinner afterward instead,” George said, dropping the voice.

Both twins waved and then made their way to their class on the other side of the castle.

“Why did you do that? Why did you lie?” Percy questioned her once they had left.

“Merlin, why are you being so fucking dramatic?” Ginny groaned, “I just don’t want to go to another bloody Quidditch practice.”

“Language,” Percy scolded his preteen sister.

“Sorry,” Ginny mumbled. 

“Did something happen between you and the twins?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Ginny shook her head, “I just don’t want to sit in the cold and watch Fred and George goof off on brooms. I decided that I’d rather join you instead, is that all right?”

“That’s fine. Penny and I were planning on meeting in the library at half-past three. Does that work?”

Ginny shrugged, “I guess that’s fine.”

“Don’t be so sour. You were the one who invited yourself.”

Ginny rolled her eyes once again and then made her way to her early morning Herbology lesson with Hufflepuff. Maybe plants would help distract her from her own issues.

* * *

Ginny went through the rest of the day regretting having made plans with her older brother. If past study sessions in the library were any indication, she would have to watch him, and Penelope adore one another and then listen to a lecture about responsibility. If she was lucky, the Head Girl would tease Percy by cutting him off to win Ginny’s favor. Then she would have to be awkwardly nice to the girl she found to be quite boring. 

Still, Percy gave her a good excuse to get away from Fred, George, and the Quidditch team. She was rarely able to concentrate in the stands. The team was always screaming during the scrimmage. There were typically other students there as well, gossiping and gawking. 

Today would be no different despite the November cold. It would also be quite different because she would have to face Alicia and Katie. And Angelina.

She hadn’t seen any of them since the night prior. This morning she had woken up late because of her nocturnal worrying. That meant she hadn’t seen them in the Gryffindor girl’s bathroom or the common room. If she had it her way she wouldn’t see any of them ever again.

But that would mean missing out on Angelina’s Quidditch tutoring. It would mean missing her face and her laugh and her…

See this, this was the problem. Thinking about Angelina got her all wrapped up in whether or not she liked her. Feelings were so confusing

Who could she ask about a thing like this? She didn’t think her parents could possibly understand. Ron was always angry lately, about Hermione or Scabbers or Divination. Fred and George were too immature. Alicia and Katie might be the best but she didn’t know them too well and they made her a bit nervous. They were Angelina’s friends and they probably already knew somehow. She couldn’t ask Angelina, obviously. 

That might be the worst part of this confusion. She had relied on the older girl as a mentor for the past few weeks. She had helped her with Quidditch, but they reviewed Charms at meals. When she’d been scared after the break-in, Angelina had consoled her. It pained her to not be able to talk to her about this.

She looked up from her Herbology notes and saw that she might only have one option of someone she knew who was fit to answer this type of question.

“How did you know you like Penelope?” Ginny asked Percy, interrupting his concentration as he worked on his Arithmancy essay.

“Uh? What?” Percy stuttered, “Why are you asking that?”

“It’s a simple question,” Ginny shrugged.

“Not really,” He gritted his teeth and glanced at the library entrance, “I don’t know it’s not a simple thing to answer. There were a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” He paused as if he was thinking, “I always wanted to spend time with her.”

“You always want to spend time with me,” Ginny pointed out.

He groaned, “That’s not the same, you’re my sister.”

“So if I want to spend time with someone who isn’t related to me that means that I like them?”

“I guess, but it’s more than that. Just being around Penny even if we’re not talking, but we’re together. It feels like its own kind of magic. When I see her face I can’t help but smile. I’m always thinking about her. Last year— um, when anything bad happens to her it feels like it happened to me too, but I don’t mind the burden of it because I know she cares for me too.”

“Talking about me?” Penelope teased. 

Ginny hadn’t even noticed she’d arrived. Apparently, neither had Percy as he had a magnificent blush on his face. She didn’t seem to mind and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then sat in a chair beside him. 

“I asked him how he knew he liked you,” Ginny answered as her brother was still too flustered to talk.

“Aw, how darling. I didn’t know that you were such a romantic.”

Percy’s blush intensified as he stuttered at his girlfriend, “I was just helping my sister.”

Penelope rolled her eyes, “And that kindness of yours is why _I_ knew that I liked _you_ ,” she tapped him on the nose as emphasis.

Ginny turned to the older girl, “But _how_ did you know that you liked him?” 

Penelope paused, “What’s the difference?”

Ginny stifled a groan. This wasn’t going to be getting her anywhere. She already knew _why_ she liked Angelina.

“Well, he said he wanted to spend time with you, and he thought you were lovely, but I know he always wants to spend time with me, and he finds Hermes interesting. So it must be more. How do you know the difference?”

“Oh, I see what you mean. Well, it’s a little bit funny. This feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” 

“Hey,” Percy interrupted her, “That’s just lyrics from that Muggle song.”

“You do listen,” She said with a laugh, “Seriously, I think that song may have helped me realize how I felt. I was listening to it and I couldn’t stop thinking of Percy.”

Ginny supposed some girls might find the doe eyes Percy was giving Penelope enviable but it made her want to gag. The idea of anyone talking poetic about, Percy of all people, was frankly bizarre. In turn, she found the way Penelope was gazing at Percy quite unsettling. 

Maybe this meant she didn’t like girls or boys. No that wasn’t it. It was just that this particular couple was her brother and his swotty girlfriend. Not all couples were insufferable, just ones that involved her blood relatives.

Their chatting was making it hard for her to get any actual work done as she had originally planned. She had come to the library to study, but they were starting to get dagger-like glares from Madam Pince. 

While her brother and his girlfriend adored one another she went back to reading her Transfiguration textbook quietly. Her last essay had received an A, but she knew she would have gotten an E had she taken more time on it instead of Quidditch. 

“So why were you asking?” Penelope whispered to Ginny as if the girls were in on some secret, “Is there a _boy_?”

“The only boy Ginny seems to care about is Harry Potter,” Percy teased.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her older brother. He didn’t know what he was talking about, even if he was startlingly close to the truth of the matter.

Penelope looked pleased with this information, “I’m afraid you might have some stiff competition there Ginny. I’ve seen fifth years get turned down by him.”

“What fifth year is asking out a third year?” Percy asked, a bit disapprovingly.

“He’s not just any third year,” Penelope shrugged, “He’s the Boy Who Lived. He’s saved the entire school twice. Not to mention he’s a Quidditch star.”

“He’s only my little brother’s friend.”

“It’s not as if I’m into him. I’m just saying that I know quite a few girls who feel that way,” She explained.

“Whatever,” Percy said, continuing to avoid his girlfriend’s gaze.

Penelope rolled her eyes and continued with her own work. Ginny realized she’d finally gotten the two of them to be quiet so she went back to her studying. The three of them continued working until the library began to empty as students left for dinner. 

She wouldn’t be surprised if the seventh years decided to work through instead of stopping for a meal. Ginny didn’t have the same sense of dedication. Cleaning up her papers and books into her bag she tried not to disturb either of them. Unfortunately, one of her books fell onto the floor and made a noise that caused, what felt like, half the library to stare at her.

Percy looked up from his work, “Are you leaving?”

“It’s dinner,” Ginny explained quietly.

“Darling, would you want to leave,” Percy asked his girlfriend as he grabbed her hand to get her attention.

“What?”

“It’s time for dinner.”

She waved her hand in dismissal, “I’m almost done with this paper for History of Magic.”

“You’ve been working on that all afternoon. I’m certain that getting some food in you will help you finish.”

Penelope couldn’t argue with that logic so she stood and put her things away. Ginny awkwardly waited for them to join her. That seemed like the polite thing to do. 

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall where they found that dinner was already underway. Percy and Penelope gave one another a chaste kiss and then went to their tables on opposite sides of the hall. The two Weasley siblings sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table.

“Where’s Wood?” Percy asked Lee Jordan.

Lee explained that the captain was still holding Quidditch practice. Apparently, ever since Harry had lost his broom he had had to essentially relearn how to fly. Nobody seemed to understand why that meant the entire team had to stay for the practices, but they also didn’t want to question Wood.

“But don’t they need to eat?” Ginny asked.

Lee just shrugged and they continued with their meals. Honestly, she was quite relieved that the team was absent from dinner. At this rate, she could avoid Angelina until Christmas. 

She wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted though. Maybe she just wanted easier answers. Just putting off the question wouldn’t help her. There was that something she needed to understand, but couldn’t quite grasp.

“I don’t understand how it’s even safe for them all to be practicing out there in the dark,” Hermione said, “And with a serial murderer on the loose. It doesn’t seem right.”

“Oh Hermione, don’t be such a buzzkill,” Ron groaned, “Hooch is out there. It’s fine.”

“I agree with Hermione _._ Oliver seems to be letting his Quidditch aspirations get the best of him once again,” Percy said.

“We have a real shot at the cup this year Perce,” Ron countered, “He’s just passionate.”

“The next game isn’t until February. I don’t see how forcing the team to overexert themselves now is helping anyone,” Percy said. 

Ginny agreed with Ron but she stayed quiet and focused on finishing her green beans. It wasn’t any use arguing with her brothers on anything regarding Quidditch. 

It was nearly seven o’clock and the Gryffindor team still hadn’t come to dinner. The Great Hall was nearly empty as students left to finish their homework and go to bed. Only a few students stayed to eat their third or fourth servings. 

“Are you coming, Ginny?” Hermione asked after she’d finished up her Ancient Runes paper she’d been working on as she ate.

Ginny nodded and followed the other girl out of the Great Hall. They found Ron waiting outside the entrance of the hall. 

“Oh, there you are,” He said as if he had been the one to stumble upon them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron didn’t notice. He began complaining about his Divination professor to the two girls.

“Ron, I take the class too. I know that she’s horrible.”

“I’m just making sure Ginny doesn’t make the same mistake as me,” He turned to his sister, “Ginny, please sign up for Muggle Studies or even Arithmancy, just don’t sign up for Divination.”

“So you’re not going to take it next year?” Hermione asked.

“Well, it’s quite easy to fake the predictions once you get the hang of it,” Ron attempted to explain himself, but the girls’ laughter cut him off.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room the third years were practically tackled by Harry.

“I thought I wasn’t ever gonna see you again,” Harry laughed, “Wood had us flying for so long I don’t know if I can ever feel my hands again.”

“I can help you with a warming spell,” Hermione said, helpfully.

“How are you supposed to catch the snitch if you can’t feel your hands?” Ron asked and Harry only shrugged.

Ginny, understanding the three were now in their own little world began walking toward the girl’s dormitory when she spotted Alicia and Katie. They huddled together in the common room by the fire. They had that signature intimate bubble nobody could ever break through. 

She had once thought that was what happened when you were best friends with another girl. Now she saw the same look Percy had in his eyes when he looked at Penelope. No matter the genders involved, love looked the same. 

Not really thinking she walked towards the two of them.

“We missed you at dinner,” She said, interrupting whatever they were whispering to one another.

“Yeah, Wood was pushing us super hard tonight,” Katie said.

“Unfair that you didn’t get to eat dinner with the rest of us,” Ginny said sympathetically.

“It’s alright. Harry felt bad about it so he said he could get us some treats from Honeydukes.”

Ginny gave them a confused look. Before she could even ask how the boy would get them treats this late in the evening without getting caught by Filch, Alicia and Katie told her they also had no idea. He seemed to always have his ways of getting things that nobody else could.

“Well, I just came by to thank you two.”

“For what?” Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny glanced around the crowded common room nervously. Some fourth-year boys were noisily playing chess by the window. The twins and Wood were talking about Ravenclaw’s Quidditch strategy. Percy was helping a group of first years with their Charms work. There was never any privacy at Hogwarts.

Ginny decided to just speak vaguely, “Just what we talked about last night. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Katie’s eyes had a look of understanding in them, but Alicia looked a bit lost, “What do you mean?”

“Lish, remember, you talked about Mariah.”

“Oh right,” Alicia’s face changed as she understood what they were referencing, “I’m glad that was helpful.”

She looked around the crowded room once more, “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

Katie nodded, “Sure. My dorm’s empty. Aina and Faith have a study session with some Ravenclaws.” 

Ginny followed them as they went up to the fourth year’s room. Katie shut the door behind them and even whispered a few privacy charms. Now she had been in her own dormitory, her brothers’, the fifth-year girls’, and now Katie’s. It had the same layout as all the other rooms she had been in thus far. 

Katie’s bed had a poster of Scotland’s Quidditch team hanging above it. There were several photos of her with Alicia, both Muggle and moving. Looking at the pictures Ginny was surprised she hadn’t realized the two were dating sooner. They really did look like a couple.

“So what’s up?” Katie asked as she plopped herself onto her bed next to Alicia.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry and her hands fidgeted with her sleeves. She had no excuse to be afraid now. These girls understood exactly what she was feeling. She could just say it.

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me last night,” Katie nodded for her to go on, “About how you two are, um, together. I didn’t know it was even a possibility but now that I do I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Alicia smiled at her girlfriend who ignored her and turned to Ginny with a smile, “If you have questions you can ask me.”

She took in a steadying breath and reminded herself there was no reason to be afraid. 

“I think that I,” She exhaled, “No that’s not it. I _know_ that I like Angelina.”

Alicia smirked at her girlfriend who gave her a friendly smack on the shoulder. Neither of them looked surprised. 

“Are you not surprised?” She looked between them.

Alicia awkwardly gasped and badly pretended to be shocked. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes at her. 

“I’m just glad you felt you could tell us about it,” Katie smiled, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ginny considered this. She supposed when girls were friends with one another they discussed crushes with each other. Did that mean Katie and Alicia were her friends now? They had shared secrets with one another, that must be what it meant to be a friend.

“I talked to Percy and his girlfriend.”

Alicia interrupted, “You told them you like Angelina?”

Ginny shook her head rapidly. It did not matter the gender of the person, she would _never_ discuss her crushes with her stuffy older brother. Or any of her brothers for that matter.

“I asked him how he knew he liked Penelope, that’s his girlfriend, and he said that he always wanted to spend time with her. At first, I didn’t get it because he always wants to spend time with me too and I’m just his little sister.

“But then I thought about it more. I always want to spend time with Angelina and I enjoy it too. Like when she helps me with Quidditch. Even if we’re just looking for Quaffles in the Quidditch shed, it feels special.”

Katie nodded in understanding, “That’s how I feel about Alicia.”

“Aww, babe you have a crush on me.”

“We’re literally dating,” Katie laughed.

“Still,” Alicia said with a blush.

“Was Alicia your first crush?” Ginny asked Katie.

Katie nodded then stopped, “Well, the first one that counted. When I was in second year, I thought I had to like boys, so I lied and told some girls I had a crush on George.”

“George?” Ginny wrinkled her nose at the idea of anyone finding her brother attractive.

“I know,” Katie groaned and hid her face in her hands. 

“My first crush on a girl was that Hufflepuff that Charlie was friends with,” Alicia reminisced blissfully.

“Who?” Ginny asked, trying to remember if Charlie had ever mentioned a Hufflepuff girl with whom he’d been friends.

“She had that thing where she could change her hair color whenever she wanted. Metamorphosis, wait no that’s what frogs do.”

“Metamorphmagus?” Katie supplied.

“That’s it,” Alicia kissed Katie’s cheek, “Thanks, babe.”

Katie laughed, “Glad to be of service.”

Alicia went on to explain how the Hufflepuff girl had been on the Quidditch team as a Beater. As a first-year Muggle-born Alicia hadn’t quite understood Quidditch, but she had learned how to play by watching nearly every Hufflepuff practice her first two years at Hogwarts. 

“So much for house loyalty,” Katie teased.

“Hey!” Alicia giggled, “I also watched Charlie at the Gryffindor practices.”

Ginny gasped, “You had a crush on Charlie?” 

Alicia just shrugged making all three of the girls start laughing. They continued chatting about Quidditch. The two Chasers were excited about the upcoming match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wasn’t usually the most aggressive team, but they were clever. Both girls believed that they’d get to have some sense of revenge for their last defeat. 

The conversation continued to flow easily until Katie’s roommates returned from their studying session. The girls all hugged and returned to their respective rooms to prepare for bed. When Ginny looked at the clock in her room she was glad she had already completed all her work for the day in the library earlier.

Laying in bed after a quick shower she felt so much more relaxed than she had been the night before. She didn’t think she would ever tell Angelina how she felt. It wasn’t realistic to think she could ever date a sixteen-year-old no matter their gender. 

That didn’t really matter anyway. She liked talking with the girls about how she felt about Angelina. It had been so nice to just relax and chat with the girls. She finally had someone she could talk openly with and it felt brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have taken longer to update but it's longer than any other chapter so I think it cancels out. As of right now, I'm only planning on writing one more chapter, an epilogue, to this. As always... kudos and comments fuel my insanity.


	5. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny little epilogue

Upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Ginny scanned the room for a spot to sit. She’d been sitting by the two Ravenclaw girls, Mabel and Laura, for a few weeks now. They hadn’t asked her to join them in the library to study again but she hoped to ask them today. She wanted to get to know them better. After all, she still wasn’t certain if the girl was actually named Laura.

The girls were already drawing notes outlines on their parchment when she joined them at their desks. Before she could ask them if they’d be interested in reviewing together for their winter exams Professor Lupin rapped on his desk.

“Class I assume you all did your pre-readings for today’s lesson but just to make sure you’re all on the same page let’s go over some of the questions together.” 

They all nodded. Ginny gulped and her mind raced back to the reading she had done late the night before after staying up gossiping with Alicia and Katie.

“Now who can tell me what creature I’d be looking at if I saw a lion with the head of a woman.”

Several hands quickly went up into the air. Students were always eager to please Professor Lupin as he was the favorite of many.

“Yes, Mr. Creevey.”

Colin practically glowed at the recognition, “It would be a Sphinx.”

“Yes. That’s five points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me the job of a Sphinx?”

Again several hands shot up into the air. Including the blonde Ravenclaw girl.

“Yes, Ms. Lovegood.”

“They are typically employed to guard treasure, but my father actually once met one who was a particularly talented opera singer. She had quite a lovely voice actually. Her riddles

“Ah yes thank you, Luna. Ten points to Ravenclaw for the personal connection,” Professor Lupin cut the girl, who was actually _not_ named Laura, off and tried to control his facial expression, “Now I doubt any of you will ever be unfortunate enough to encounter a Sphinx, but if you do I hope you will remember this lesson.”

All the students were enthralled as their professor began his lesson on the magical beast. Ginny focused through the rest of the lesson and made sure to take notes in case the girls next to her needed any help. Gryffindors she found were usually too proud to ask for any kind of help, but the Ravenclaws would always make sure they got down the proper word. They were nit-picky like that.

The class passed quickly. When it ended Ginny made sure to act quickly.

“Um, Luna,” the blonde turned to her, “I was wondering if you and Mabel wanted to maybe work together on our essays together in the library. If you had other plans that’s all right too. I just thought you might want to do it together.”

Luna smiled and Ginny felt her own face do the same. Something about her expression made it impossible not to grin.

“I think Mabel was planning on going to Gobstones club, but I’d love that.”

“Ok, great,” Ginny said, quite pleased with herself.

She packed up her things and followed her fellow second years out of the classroom. As the three girls walked through the halls of the castle, Mabel apologized for being unable to join them. Both Ginny and Luna told her it was quite alright and they hoped she enjoyed Gobstones.

She made her turn in the hallways towards the empty classroom where the meeting was to be held leaving Ginny alone with Luna. It wasn’t hard to fill the silence between them as they chatted about Ravenclaw’s win over Hufflepuff the previous weekend. Apparently, Luna was a passionate Quidditch fan although she seemed a bit confused on some of the terminology. 

“So do you want to reread the textbook and then we can start on the paper together?” Luna asked once they found seats in the library.

Ginny agreed to the other girl’s plan and they both opened their books to begin reading silently. However while Luna seemed quite enthralled in the academic text Ginny kept looking up, distracted.

She would notice just how blue Luna’s eyes were and how she could stare in them forever. Then she found herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through the blonde’s curls. Her hands looked so soft and she wondered if they would be as soft if she held it. 

It was so overwhelming that when Luna informed her she had finished rereading Ginny lied and said she had finished as well when really she’d barely read a paragraph.

Then she realized: the distractions, the easy conversations, the way she couldn’t keep herself from smiling.  _ Oh no _ , Ginny thought to herself,  _ not another crush _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty impressed I finished this so quickly but I guess I prioritize procrastinating by writing fanfic more than my school work. whoops. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
